


Need The Sun to Break

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Slightly - Freeform, They are both single, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: Jack visits Felix for the first time in a long time and it brings up lots of unresolved feelings.( Smut in chapter 2 )





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the vlog Felix had made a few days ago. Though it is slightly AU as they are both single and a few details about their pasts are different. This story will also, only have two parts, the second one will be mostly smut and the wrap up. 
> 
> I hope you like it! And feel free to leave a comment!

Jame Bay - Need The Sun to Break.

I’m halfway gone, sleepless I’m battle-worn,  
And you’re all I want, so bring me the dawn,

I need the sun to break, you’ve woken up my heart  
I’m shaking, oh my luck could change,

Been in the dark for weeks and I’ve realized you’re all I need  
I hope that I’m not too late, and I hope I’m not too late.

–

Felix caught Jack’s hand before he could leave. It causes the shorter male to turn and look at him with slight confusion on his pretty features. It almost didn’t happen, Felix almost let him go. Maybe he should have, maybe he should have just bitten back the feelings.

“Stay.” Felix says quickly, before he could stop himself. Before he could wimp out, it would have been easy to make up some excuse. To make a joke and just let Jack go.

“Ye’ sure that’s'a good idea?” Jack questions in a soft tone, not moving. Big blue eyes searching the taller males face. Felix wonders what he’s looking for, what he sees.

The question lingers between them, holding more weight then it should. To anyone else the question would be easy, a quick yes or no would have settled things and life would go on. But this was different for them, the answer right now would either open or seal shut a door. A door they had agreed to make between them. One that they both had keys for, yet both of them just always seemed to be standing on the other side. Waiting and waiting for the other to make a move.

“It’s cheaper then a hotel. An’ all yer shits here anyway.” Felix finally says, a nervous shrug comes to his shoulders. A poor attempt at acting nonchalant. Jack sees through it, he always does. He was always the one to call bullshit and force Felix into reality of what was happening. Of what needed to happen. Yet Jack doesn’t point it out this time, not right now.

“Alright.”

The Irishmen agrees, giving Felix’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. Turning so he could shrug off his coat and hang it back up. It gives the blonde time to take a step back and watch him. His slim, curved body practically on display in his tight black jeans and shirt. Light blues falling down to the curve of Jack’s ass. He could feel his face heating up a bit, though the moment was short lived as Jack was turning towards him. Though Felix doesn’t look away just then, instead he eyed Jack’s curvy hips. Gosh, it had to be illegal for them to look that way. For Jack to be so damn attractive, all over.

“I got somethin’ on me?” Jack asks stepping towards Felix, his hands moving to wipe at his crotch and upper thighs.

“Nah, let’s watch a movie.” Felix announces and turns promptly to head off. Jack furrows his brows at him, though says nothing as he follows after.

A movie was good, it would fill silence. It would distract when it needed too. Hell Felix almost forgot what it was like to be alone with Jack. It had been so long since the last time he visited. He knew he couldn’t do it alone, there needed to be something.

Felix doesn't look back to see if Jack was following him, instead he just wonders off to the TV and fiddles around with getting it on. The soft tap, tap, tap of Jack’s boots hitting the floor sends a shiver running up and down the blondes spine. Too nervous to turn around he simply ignores him, getting the TV on then connecting it up to his laptop so he could look for something to watch.

Jack watches Felix for a long moment, hands running up his arms as the air between then becomes some what awkward. It was so different then when they were around other people, weather it was Mark or Ken or even just Felix friends. There was no one to bounce jokes off of, there was no one to pick up the conversation when it runs flat. There wasn’t even noise around them, aside from the little tip taps of Edger running around and knocking something over in the other rooms.

After a few more moments of Felix ignoring him Jack dropped his arms and walked over to the couch so he could flop down onto it. His hands pushing green hairs from his face, as his head dipped back to rest on the plush pillow behind him. 

“M’cold.” Jack then whines and tilts his head to look at the other, arms crossed over his chest. Waiting to see what he would do, if he would even say anything. 

“I got ye’.” Felix says in a dramatic voice before he turns away from the TV to grab a quilt from a nearby chair and walks over to the Irishmen. 

Sitting a little too close Felix pulls the warm quilt over them before grabbing up the remote to the TV. Jack looks at the side of Felix’s face for a momnet before looking away. Focusing on the previews that were now playing, part of him wondering what movie it was, another part not really caring. The blondes body was warming his side up faster then the blanket.

The movie was nothing special and neither of them spoke unless it was to make a joke about what was happening in it. Though they do unconsciously slide closer together, their legs pressed together as Jack’s shoulder was over Felix’s now. Practically resting his upper body on the taller males chest, not that either of them seemed to mind. At least if they did, they didn’t say anything about it.

As the movie started to come to an end Felix tilts his head to sneak a peek at Jack. Since he hadn’t said anything in a while, and he had been too scared of looking at him before. He pauses, finding Jack’s eyes were closed and his plush lips were parted. His breathing was slow, he was asleep.

Felix stared at him openly, taking in his pale skin and slightly curved nose. How his chest moved as he breathed in and out, how the vein on his neck moved along with his heart beat. His colored hair was growing out a bit, his roots coming in, his browns and his grays. It reminds him of when they first met, how timid and scared he was. How young he looked in his baggy clothes, his facial hair non-existent. The memory makes him smile, his head dipping down, bringing their faces closer.

His hand sliding over to Jack under the blanket, his hand curling around Jack’s hand. Stroking his fingers gently, He was warm, he smelt the same, even with his new deodorant. Jack was still Jack and he was just as sweet and caring and open as he always was. It was why Felix cared about him so much, why he hated himself for letting Jack go before. But what could he really do? They were still growing, both in life and on YouTube. It wasn’t the right time, but as the years passed it made Felix wonder, when was the right time? Then? Now? Ever?

Jack shifts in his sleep, tilting his head up more towards Felix’s as his free hand moves over his stomach to cuddle close. 

“What am I goin’ to do with you?” Felix questions out loud, just above a whisper as he didn’t want to bother Jack right then. So of course no answers come, yet Felix still smiled at him.

A beat passes and nothing happens still, Felix’s brain rushed with thoughts all about Jack. He couldn’t think of anything else, couldn’t feel anything else but his small body pressed up against him in such an innocent way. It was almost too much, one minutes Jack was so far away then he was here. Right here surrounding all his senses. So he couldn’t really help himself when he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Jack’s soft lips.

It was better that Jack’s lips were slightly parted as Felix was able to nuzzle his bottom lip right between them. His free hand running up over Jack’s chest so he could rest his fingers on his neck for a moment. Sacred it might be too much and he would wake up... would that really be so bad?

He kisses him a bit harder but gets no real response, but he couldn’t seem to be able to stop himself. Jack’s lips, his taste, his smell was so good.Felix ends up pushing him back a bit, causing them both to slide down the couch until Jack was laying flat on his back. The blond out stretched above him, pressing down a bit and he has to adjust himself to a more conformable position that hopefully isn’t squishing the Irishmen.

Jack stirs, grunting and moving his hands to grab at Felix's sides without thought. His eyes blinking open as the male above him leaned back down to kiss him again. This time getting a small response as Jack tried to kiss back with lazy little movements. His fingers now digging into Felix's sides and his legs shift open and up a bit to allow the taller male to rest between them.

The longer he kissed him and the more Jack woke the kiss became proper, lips parting to touch tongues which makes Jack moan out and arch up into the other male.

“Felix...” Jack grunts out and moves to pull back from the kiss best he could, “... Felix wait.”

Felix pulled back, lightly panting from the kiss and pushing up on his hands so he could hold himself up. Jack doesn’t let go of his sides, if anything he grabbed on harder as if he was scared Felix would get off of him completely.

“What are we doing?” Jack questions in a soft sleep ridden tone, bright eyes searching Felix’s face once more. His shoulders tensed as well, as if he was scared of the answer.

“Kissing?” He responds, trying to make a joke out of it but Jack doesn’t smile or giggle. If anything he looked more troubled then he had before.

“Felix...” 

“We’re kissin’ Jack... Sean.” He says back with a bit of frustration in his tone.They had this talk before, such a long time ago from now. Though it was the same, aside from Jack not shaking and looking like he wanted to die.

“I know... we’ve talk about this.” Jack says softly, light hues flickering down to look at Felix’s lips before looking back up into his eyes. “... is that not what ye’ want anymore?”

Felix swallows and looks down at Jack’s chest, seeing where his shirt had been tugged down by him laying on top of him. Seeing how his skin was turning red and slightly blotchy. The small little beauty marks that gathered near his collarbone.

“Maybe not...” His tone was serious, more serious then he had been all day. More serious then he had been with Jack in a very long time. Most of their interactions or mentions of each other was fake hate and cruel jokes that neither of them meant. It had almost become their thing now, aside from the times Jack would say something sweet about him. And it would break his heart a bit, because it was then that he missed him the most.

“No?” Jack pry’s, needing to know what Felix was thinking, what he might be feeling about him right then. About their agreement to not go after each other romantically or sexually.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed you... until you were here.” He admits, his hand moving to cup Jack’s cheek. His thumb stroking over his soft cheek and facial hair. Jack leans into the touch, and Felix could feel his belly tremble below him.

“It’s a lot, it reminds me of before... and I just want that again. Right now.” He leans in and brushes his lips over Jack’s, “But I get it, if you don’t.”

“Of course I do.” Jack says quickly, his hands running up Felix’s sides and pulling him just a little bit closer. “But we know, we know why we shouldn’t.”

“Things are different now... we’re different and even after all that time apart. I still just want you. I still think about you and wish you were here. Wish that I could hold you. It’s stupid, I know. But it’s how I feel.”

“How you feel can never be stupid, Felix.” Jack leans up and kisses him gently on the mouth. Felix leans back into it. “Maybe we just... don’t have to think about it now?” Jack suggests between kisses.

“Ye’, morning is a better time to... think about stuff.” Felix agrees and leans in more to kiss Jack harder. Who starts to giggle lightly between the kisses from the combination of feelings. 

“Yeah.”


	2. Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it got so wordy. But I think it was needed, and I wanted the smut and the general story to feel as real as possible. 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know if you liked it! And thank you so much for reading!

The couch proved to be not the best of places to make out, much less do anything else. Limbs kept bumping into each other, as Felix kept slipping and pressing down harshly on Jack, who would gasp and wiggle around to get him off. 

“Bed, we need a bed.” 

Jack finally grunts out and pushes up at Felix’s shoulders, bright blues searching his face as he continued to push until he was able to push Felix right off the side of the couch. Though Felix grabbed onto him, dragging Jack down with him, which made Jack fall on top of the blonde. Hands grabbing at the ground and the side of the couch so he could stop himself from hurting him. 

“Ah that fuckin’ hurt.” Felix grunts up at Jack, as Jack moves to straddle Felix’s hips. Hands pressing down over his shirt as he wiggled around his hips.

“It’s yer fuckin’ fault.” Jack says back to him with a chuckle and sits up a bit more so he could pull his shirt right over his head. Tossing it onto the couch as Felix’s hands move up his hips and over his bare sides.

Their eyes meet and just stare at each other before Jack was leaning in to kiss Felix again. Cupping his cheeks as the taller males hands run over Jack’s soft, warm back. Sliding right up over his spine before gripping a fist full of multicolored hair. Jack moan lightly and rolls his hips down onto Felix now, feeling his erection beginning to form in his jeans. It press right up against the curve of Jack’s ass in his tight black pants. 

“Fuck...” Felix swears as he pulls back from the kiss to nip at Jack’s plump lips. “... floors uncomfortable.” He then grumbles.

Before he was pushing up into Jack’s hips and making him moan out from the contact. It was enough to distract the green haired male as Felix pushed the rest of the way up and rolled them over. Jack once more on his back as Felix’s mouth comes down to kiss and bite at his chest. His thighs part easily before hugging around Felix’s narrow hips. His heels of his boots digging lightly into the blondes lower back.

“Felix...” Jack mumbles out and turns his head to the side, his soft features were screwed up. Flushing from his cheeks down his neck and over his chest. Which now held little bruises from where Felix bit a little to hard.

Felix couldn’t get over how Jack’s hands felt on him, how he could feel his smaller frame tremble below him. How all around responsive Jack was at the moment, he never knew that it could feel this good.

“Bed.” Felix then says, pulling back and sitting up on his knees. Jack blinks his eyes open to look up at the other. His feet falling back to the floor as he pushed himself up from the floor. His hands quickly grabbing for Felix’s shirt and begins to tug it away, messing up his blonde hair in the process. Not that either of them seem to mind as Jack’s soft lips were now moving to press light kiss to his the taller males stomach and hips.

His fingers rake through green hair making it as equally as messy, his hips twitched forward and his jeans grew tighter from the feeling. Looking down at him, seeing the curve of his back, the expanse of pale skin wanting and ready for him to touch. And Felix wanted to touch and kiss every inch of the Irishmen’s body.

“Sean...”

Jack pulls away and look up to Felix with a smile on his lips, looking far to innocent. Though somehow that manages to turn Felix on more.

“Bed?” Jack questions and Felix nods, pushing up from his knees and dragging Jack up with him.

Pulling him into a quick kiss before he grabbed at Jack’s hand and tugged him towards the back room. The spare little room wasn’t very big but it had a twin sized bed, big enough for both of them. It also had a lock on the door, something that would just make him feel better in case any of the other guys who had a set of keys came in for any reason.

Jack pushed past Felix so he could sit on the bed, bringing each foot up so he could undo his boots so he could take them off. Felix just had to toe off his shoes and toss away his socks before he was walking up to Jack. Helping to pull away his boots and socks as well. Jack licks at his lips and looks up when they were all gone, forgotten as Felix pushed Jack back up the length of the bed.

Not stopping until Jack’s bare back hit the cool wood of the headboard and Felix was quickly straddling his thighs. Hands grabbing Jack’s shoulders, as he leaned down to kiss him again. It was quickly becoming his favorite thing to do. Kissing Jack unlike kiss anyone else, his facial hair slightly ticking his face in such a strange yet nice way. His hands grab once more at multicolored hair as Jack’s hands grab at Felix’s hips, before pushing them back to grope his ass. Finding a good grip so he could press their groin’s together, their cloth covered erections bumping then pressing together. Causing both of them to moan out a bit too loudly.

Felix hoped none of the neighbors would hear them, he didn’t need to move offices again. Though the thought was soon gone as he felt Jack’s hands moving around his waist and pausing at the front of his jeans, fingers blindly trying to unfasten the button and zipper. It made Felix’s heart skip as he pulled back to help him. Getting his jeans undone and soon pushed down his thighs as far as they could go without Felix having to remove himself from Jack’s lap.

His cock bounces into view, yet still covered with his briefs. A wet spot had formed from his excitement, and Jack blushes. Carefully moving his hand to touch the wet spot before carefully wrapping his hand best he could around his cock. Felix’s hips twitch once more, fingertips digging into Jack’s skin and leaving little half-moon dents behind.

Jack lets out a little ‘Oh’ sound when he feels the others cock twitch within his grasp, the feeling was strange and new and made him wiggle about almost shyly. As his hand starts to move over him, stroking him as much as he could manage while it was still hidden. It made his own cock twitch as well. 

“You’ve...” Felix starts before he is cut of by whimper that leaves him as his hips jerk forward into Jacks hand. “... done this before?” The question slightly breaks Jack’s concentration and makes his hand stop moving. 

He bites his lip a bit before he looks up, “Uh... I’ve been with girls?” It wasn’t much of an answer but it was true, Jack’s only real experiences with sex was with girls he had dated. And even then they were far and in between due to the circumstances.

Jack licks at his lips once more before he pushed Felix backward, having him hit the bed with a small yelp. The smaller male moving to pull his jeans from his legs, tossing them off the side of the bed then. Felix didn’t resist, he just laid on his back and wiggled around to help Jack as he tugged at the remaining bit of clothing he had on. Soon the taller male was completely naked below Jack.

“You?”

Jack questions as bright blues stared down at his erection, watching as his twitches about. As it was curved up and now smearing the wetness from his tip over his lower belly. It makes Jack lean down, his tongue poking out a bit as he licked a line up. From base to tip, right over the prominent vein that was on the underside of Felix’s cock. 

Felix arches up and swears in Swedish, “-- ugh, yeah... jus’ once with a guy though.” He admits as his eyes screw shut and his hands move down his own body so he could grab at Jack’s shoulders once again. His thighs falling apart easily more easily then he thought they would. 

He had always pictured himself fucking Jack, bending him over and just having his way with him. But with the current position, he was starting to think it wouldn’t be so bad to feel the smaller male inside of him.

Jack doesn't respond as he was once again licking up his cock, soon pausing to dip his togue into the leaking slit. It didn’t taste very good, but it was completely bad, Jack concludes as he moves to wrap his lips around his head. He could feel his gag reflex already beginning to become agitated. As he had said many times before, his gag-reflex was awful.

He manages to get about half way down, while sucking and licking at him before he gags harshly and has to pull back. Coughing lightly he flushes a deep red color,

“I’m sorry.”

Felix grunts out and grabs Jack to pull him up, kissing him hard as he mumbled, “Shut up.” Into his mouth. He was incredibly turned on and as much as he wanted to just ravish every inch of him. Felix also wanted to just fuck or be fucked right now. As quickly as possible.

Jack moans into his mouth as Felix’s hands move down to grip harshly at Jack’s ass. Pressing Jack down as he press up to rub his rock hard cock agaisnt the rough material of the jeans Jack still wore.

“Fuck.. I need you.” Felix groans out.

“Yeah...” Jack mumbles a bit as he pulls back to sit up on his knees, he was sightly out of breath and could feel the heat radiating off his red skin. His hands shaky as they drop to his jeans and begins to tug them off. Sliding them down his thighs along with his underwear. 

Felix sits up a bit to help push them away, using his feet to kick them off the side of the bed. Having them land somewhere near his own jeans on the floor. Not skipping a beat as he pulls Jack completely down on top of him. Their bare skin touching from chest to toes, their skin hot and slightly sweaty. It allows him to shift his legs up and slide Jack up his body with ease, their cocks heavy and hard and now rubbing up together. Jack whimpers as he leans in to attack Felix's mouth.

Kissing the Swedish man with all he had, with all the pent up feelings he had for him. The ones he felt years ago but could never express like he could now. Kissing him like this was the first and last time, and it very well could be. 

“I want you ta’ fuck me.” Felix's says between kisses, his teeth grabbing at the soft skin of Jack’s lower lip. Causing pain to come and for the skin swell a bit. “I need to feel ya’ inside me.”

“Fuck.. ye’ sure?”

“Ye’.” Felix nods and pulls back to cup at Jack’s cheeks, giving him a soft expression. “I’m sure.”

Jack nods and lets out a long slow breath, trying to calm himself down. Knowing if he didn’t he would end up finishing before they even got to start. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone, trailing his lips slowly up the length of his neck before getting back to his lips. The new kiss was slow and careful and full of nothing but the care he felt for the other male. Felix’s hands wrap around his shoulders as his thighs wrap around his hips. Pulling Jack impossibly closer to himself. The blondes heart was thudding fast in his chest, his body sweating more as their breathing seemed to start to fog up the window.

Part of Felix wanted to say something, to know what was going on in Jack’s mind other then the obvious. Yet another part of him wanted nothing more then not think about anything other then what was happening in the momnet. He tightens his grip on Jack as if he is scared the other male would go away. Scared that this wasn’t real and he would suddenly wake up in his bed alone, in the middle of the night writhing around half naked. It honestly wouldn’t have been the first time.

Jack pulls back slowly, trying to suck in deep breaths now. His hands trailing over Felix’s tattooed arms so he could grip his wrists and pull his arms away from his neck so he could sit back. 

“Fuck... I knew it would be... good.” Jack huffs out, hands running over Felix’s bare chest. Thumbs passing over his nipples, “Didn’ know it would be this good.”

Felix chuckles and arches up a bit as he watched Jack. His words making him feel warm, making a fluttering sort of feeling start to form in the pit of his stomach.

“Yer so fuckin’ cute.” He then says and sits up a bit to bite at his lower lip, hands running over his sides. Running down the curve of Jack’s shapely hips.

He snorts a bit as he presses blonde hair back from his face, “Yeah I know.” His words make Felix roll his eyes before resting his chin on Jack’s belly.

“... ye’ comfortable with preparing me or?” Felix had fingered himself before, used a toy, it wasn’t often. Only when he really felt like he needed it, or when he just couldn’t stop thinking about Jack. It gave him pleasures in way that just jerking off wouldn’t give him. So he was ready to hop on all fours and prep himself if Jack didn’t think he could do it.

“I don’t want ta’ hurt you.” He says blushing shyly as he sat back on his knees. One hand still stroking back blonde locks as his other moves down to wrap around Felix’s cock, wanting to get used to the feeling. Wanting to not ruin the momnet too much by taking a moment to think. “I think... I dunno’....” He bites at his lip before licking at them. Bright blues holding confusion in them.

“I can do it myself... until ye’ know...” He didn’t want to say until they did it again, as it was bringing him back to the thought that this might be the first and last time they were intimate. It seemed to have brought the same thought to Jack’s head as he was now shaking his head.

“No... I want to do it.” He nods and leans in to touch their foreheads together, his hand twisting and pumping Felix’s cock still. Which was oddly still hard and leaking over his hands now.

Felix hums and moans lightly near Jack’s mouth from the feeling, a shiver running up and down his spine. “I got things that will help...” He says motioning to the dresser next to the bed. Jack tilts his head to look into the direction, feeling his heart leap into his throat.

“I’ll get it.” He pulls back and moves to roll off the bed, standing up he searches out and looks back to Felix once he was in front of he dresser. Looking for what he was supposed to be getting and where it was.

Felix rolls onto his stomach before grabbing a pillow and placing it under his hips. Wiggling his ass around a bit to get comfortable before he realized Jack was looking at him. Expecting him to give direction,

“Oh, top drawer towards the back. Should be some lube an’ a silver thing.” He couldn’t bring himself to say vibrator, his face was already blazing hot. No one else even knew he had it, not that he felt anyone else needed to know. But it was still extremely personal. Not to mention it reminded him of the times he would use it on himself and think of Jack.

“Alright.” Jack says before turning and rummaging around in the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He paused for a moment and turned the slim sliver vibrator over in his fingers.

“S’this what I think it is?” Jack turns back to Felix, his eyes widened.

“It’s easier to stretch me with.” Was all he offered before he was wiggling his ass about again. “Jus’ hurry the fuck up, an get back here!”

Jack smirks, “So fuckin’ bossy.” He mumbled to himself as he climbed into the bed and moved to straddle the back of Felix’s thighs. Setting the items down before his hands move to soft slightly plump flesh off the blondes ass. Giving the tender pale flesh a little squeeze.

“Ye’ ever think ‘bout me when you were usin’ it?” Jack then asks curiously, Looking to the back of the taller male’s head, wishing he could see his pretty face.

“No...” He lied and was met with a swift slap to his ass cheek. It makes him jerk and moan out without really thinking about it. It was just an impulse. The sting left behind travels to his cock that was nuzzled between him and the soft sheets of the bed.

“Don’t lie.”

“FINE, yes.”

Jack clears his throat and bites his lip, the image of it now burnt into his mind. He thinks that he might picture it come every time he looks at Felix now. Though he tries to push it to the side as he moves to grab the lube, He slowly spreads it over the vibrator, which was narrow at the top and widened towards the base. Though it wasn’t much bigger then two fingers. Which Jack was okay with as he didn’t want to end up hurting Felix by doing something wrong.

He spreads his cheeks with one hand and moves rub the tip over the tight ring of muscles. Feeling Felix shudder under his touch was he most erotic thing at the momnet. Watching as Felix gripped the sheets and pushed back onto the toy. 

Pressing it in slowly, Jack moves his other hand to Felix's lower back, rubbing the area carefully as he felt him tensing up. Though It was oddly easy to slide the toy into the taller males body. Jack couldn’t imagine it feeling good at the moment and he wasn’t even sure how he would react to it. If it were ever to arise that he bottomed that is.

“You alright?”

Felix nods, “Keep goin’.”

Jack nods even though he knew the other couldn’t see him, slowly twisting it as he pressed it all the way in. To the point where he felt slight resistance and had to turn it a bit to regain his grip. Though he unknowing ended up hitting Felix’s prostate and made him jerk almost violently as a moan rips from his throat.

“Oh fuck.... m’sorry!” Jack says quickly and was about to pull the thing out, until Felix reaches back and grabs Jack’s wrist. Head tilting to look over his shoulder, his blue eyes consumed by the blackness of lust.

“It’s good... do it again.” Jack tilts his head a bit and nods. Pressing the toy back in and twisting it like had done previously. Felix jerks and moans again, though not as bad this time. Convincing the smaller male that he wasn’t hurting him, he waits until Felix’s hands falls away from his writs. So he could pull the toy out and press it back in with another twist.

Felix starts to swear in Swedish again, his body arching and his hips trying to fuck himself onto the toy. Jack moves his hand though, pressing down on the others hip to keep him still as he found a pace that seemed to work for Felix, slow and deep with a hit to his sweet spot. Finding Felix was more and more relaxed with each thrust.

“M’ready, please...” Felix moans out and tries once more to press back, “Jus’ fuckin’, fuck me.”Jack groans at his words.

Pulling the toy out completely he can hear Felix whine out and the sound vibrates through him. Going right to his cock which was still stood at attention with only the smallest amount of softening. Jack then slaps gently at the taller males cheeks, 

“Turn round.”

“It’ll be easier on my stomach.” Felix says back to him.

“I want to see yer face”

“Oh.”

With that Felix waited for Jack to shuffle back before he was rolling over onto his back. Spreading his thighs and arching up a bit as he grabbed for the lube near by. His whole body was flushed, his cock over sensitive from rubbing against the fabric below them. 

“Come here.” Felix orders, waiting for Jack to move back between his legs before he wrapped his slick hand around Jack’s cock. It makes then both moan out. 

“Fuck you’re so hard...” The blonde comments as he strokes him firmly, rubbing the lube all over. As much as he could manage to get on him, feeling how hot and heavy his cock was. Feeling how it hardened up from his touch. 

Jack whimpers a bit, his hips thrusts forward into Felix’s palm and he thinks he could just thrust into that tight grip until he came. Part of him wanted to, needing to get off, needing so bad. Instead he leans in to kiss Felix again, having missed his lips already. Enjoying the fact that he could look upon his face any time he wanted.

Without breaking the kiss, Felix moves his legs a little further apart and starts to guide Jack’s cock to his slick entrance. His legs going up, heels digging into his lower back so he could push him forward more. Without having much time to think Jack thrusted forward, breaching the blonde carefully. His tight, wet, heat surrounding just his tip is almost too much.

They moan in union, Jack pausing to let him a adjust. Though Felix was the one to grab at Jack’s ass cheeks and pull him in more, swearing and moaning into the Irishmen's mouth. He had to pull back to suck in a sharp breath as he pressed in more. Feeling Felix’s thighs start to shake below him.

“Fuck, yer so tight.” Jack mumbles, never had he felt such an intense tightness before. Such intense heat wrapped snugly round his cock. It was so good, and too much at the same time. Nothing after would be able to compare unless it was with Felix.

“An’ yer fuckin’ big... bigger then that other shit.” Felix comments out, nails biting into the soft flesh of Jack’s ass. “I need more. Fuck me.”

Jack wanted to protest, to tell him they needed to calm down before he did end up hurting him. But then the other part of him, the more primal part that was lost in pleasure, in all the sensations Felix game him too over. Snapping his hips forward he drove himself as deep into Felix as he could get. It makes the blonde toss his head back and arch up, as a breathless moan leaves him. Which was followed by a soft, 

“Yes.”

He takes a moment and rolls his hips, as if he were twisting the toy and hits Felix’ spot. It nearly makes him choke out a moan, his hands shaking as Jack pulled out all the way to only slam back in. Hitting his spot again makes the blonde writhe around under him. Jack is not sure how long he could actually last, and if it wasn’t long he was going to make sure that Felix had a good time.

“Yes, yes, yes... more.” 

Felix groans and leans up to bite at Jack’s neck. His body rolling and hips trying their best to meet Jack’s deep thrusts. Which were soon starting quicken, to hard deep thrusts. Angling to hit his spot over and over. Making the heat tighten up harshly in his lower belly and Felix is sure he won’t last much longer.

“So... fuck... so close.”

Jack is a moaning mess above Felix, having to push back so he could grab teh back of his thighs. His grim firm yet weak as he pushed Felix's legs up his arms. Allowing him more access, a much better angle. His heart thudding hard in his ribs as he seemed to go in even deeper now. 

Felix claws at his ass and back unable to help it, his body was being assaulted with so many sensations. His body growing more and more sensitive as Jack fucked roughly into him. Yet it still felt so caring, so intimate. He never wanted Jack to stop, he never wanted to be without these feelings.

“Felix... m’close.” Jack whispers in low shy voice near the blondes ear. As if he was scared that someone other then the Felix might hear him. 

Felix grunts and moves his hand between them so he could jerk himself off quickly. Honestly he was so close, so on edge that it wouldn’t take too much to make him cum.

“Ye’... come on Sean, come inside me. Please.” 

Felix whispers back and Jack tenses up and whines before he begins to thrust harder. Fast shallow thrusts that hit Felix in his spot almost every time. Jack focused on the sounds Felix made and the way his lower belly tighten up almost painfully.

“Felix...” 

Jack gasped out loudly as he gave one sharp thrust into the other males body. Feeling Felix’s inside clamp down almost painfully around his throbbing cock as he came. Hot spurts of come hitting their chests. Not a momnet later Jack was coming as well, pressing as deep into the taller male as he could. Filling him up to a point where it started seep put around Jack’s cock.

Collapsing Jack grunt and takes in deep breaths, his sweaty forehead slightly sticking to the other males sweaty chest. 

“You’re lucky... you’re so small.” Felix chuckles out, his head spinning as he moves to wrap his arms around the smaller males body. Both of them breathing hard and slightly shaking from it all. 

It was fast and messy but it was fine with them, it was perfect. Jack rubs at the blondes sides and nuzzles him, feeling his softening cock soon slips out of that heat. The heat he already missed being in. Though he more tired now then anything. Felix grunts and moves to rub his hands over Jack’s sweaty back, feeling the little line of where he had scratched Jack a little too hard.

Both of them wonder if they should say anything, if there was even anything to say at the moment. Jack sighs and curls closer to Felix who pushes the lube off the bed and pulls the blankets up over them. As he tried to think of something, which wasn’t easy nor quick and by the time he could even think of something generic to say Jack was already fast asleep.

\--

Felix woke, throwing over his arm to only find emptiness. Blinking open tired baby blues he notes that the bed is empty. He wonders for a momnet if it was just a dream, but when he shifts to get comfortable he could feel the tug in sore muscles in his ass. Okay, not a dream. He sighs out and rolls onto his stomach to stretch out before he rolls once more to get off the bed.

Once standing he grabs only his briefs and tugs them on before heading out of the room. The smell of fresh coffee hits him first, making detour from the bathroom to find Jack standing in the kitchen. His back was to Felix, and he only wore his black jeans. Which allowed the blonde to see the scratch marks he left on Jack’s back. He felt kind of bad about that.

He licks at his lips and goes to brush his teeth and wash off his face before he headed back to where Jack was now sitting. Seeing his hands wrapped around a white steaming mug of coffee. His green hair still wild even though it was clear he tried to pat it down. 

Felix takes a breath, feeling more nervous then he had in a long time. Moving around Jack who he could make himself a cup of coffee as well. Before he moves to sit across from Jack with his own cup.

“Mornin’.” Jack says softly, giving the other a soft smile. He looked for more positive then he felt.

“Top ‘o the mornin’ to ye’.” Felix says back, teasing him lightly and it makes Jack chuckle a bit. 

“You asshole.” Jack says back, not offended or upset about it at all. It was just how Felix was, poking fun at him when he was nervous. Sean knew that fact and he was alright with it.

“We should... talk.” Jack then says, as much as he didn’t want to ruin the moment. They needed to talk about last night, there was no way they couldn’t and honestly Jack couldn’t let that happen.

“Yeah...” Felix nods and sips at his coffee going quiet, which made Jack frown as he wasn’t sure then how Felix was feeling. He had said last night that he wanted him right? Unless it was all just to get into his pants. 

“You know I’ll always be your friend.” Jack then says, because it was true. Not matter how it boiled down Jack would never not be Felix’s friend. 

“No.” Felix says quickly in a stern voice, “I don’t want to be your friend.” 

Jack’s heart and stomach twist up almost painfully, he wanted puke at the momnet. “You don’t?”

“No, I...” He pauses to run a hand through his hair, “I want what I wanted before. I want to be with you.”

Somehow hearing that didn’t make the feeling like he wanted to puke go away. Though he breathed a long sigh of relief. At least he didn’t hate him like Jack was starting to think.

“We talked about this before, I thought we agreed it wouldn’t work out.” Jack says carefully, nibbling at his lower lips nervously. Watching Felix carefully as he waited. Part of him was ready to drop everything and come be with him. Another part of him didn’t know if he could actually bring himself to leave home.

“I’m not sayin’ we need to pack up and just move in together today. I know we both got our own shit goin’ on with YouTube and living pretty far away. But... I mean we’ve both done the long distance thing before.” He points out, of course it didn’t work out for them separately but Felix was sure it could be different.

“We can Skype call all the time, and it’s just a plane ride yeah? We can work it out maybe every other weekend or somethin’.” Felix reaches across the table and touches at Jack’s hand until Jack moves his hand from his mug to lace their fingers together.

“It’s not ideal... but it’s somethin’... and I want te’ try.” He goes on, his thumb running over the Irishmen's knuckles. 

Jack licks at his lips, taking it all in. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but he had managed a long distance relationship before and they were closer to each other. Maybe now that he was a little older and was little more established with his channel it could work. 

“What if it doesn’t work out?” Jack asks, needing to know that if they did this and it didn't work out, that they will still be able to talk.”You’re one of the best people I’ve met through doin’ YouTube. And I don’t want to ruin that friendship.”

“We’ll still be able to be friends.” Felix says with a nod, and he really believe that. Jack was important to him, he was willing to continue to be his friend. Even if things didn’t work out, but he also believe there was little chance that they wouldn’t work out together.

“Alright.” Jack nods at him, giving his hand little squeeze.

“Alright?” Felix questions.

“Let’s do it.”

Felix blinks, this was real. Right? Before he could over think it he stands up and walks around the table so he could sit himself in Jack’s lap. One arm moving around his bare shoulders as the other moves up to run his fingers through his hair. Leaning down he brought their lips into a gentle kiss. Jack’s arms wrap loosely around Felix’s narrow hips, holding him close to himself.

“Besides...” Jack hums between kisses, “We still got the rest ‘o the weekend ta’ enjoy.” He smiles and nips at Felix’s lower lip.

“Ye’ we do.”


End file.
